I'll be there for you
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Unique concept.Go through it and find out what's happening.WARNING:Based on Dareya
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story i don't know whether you will like it or not but it is a unique concept so many times you will feel that what is happening but if you remain connected with story then you will understand what's then enjoy each chapter.I have got holidays of 2 months so i will try my best to end this story before august so that all of you dont have to wait so long.**_

 _ **So here is the first chapter.**_

A old woman is sitting in wheel chair and waiting for someone and here comes her 2 dashing and bent down and touches her gave them blessing and kisses at both forehead.

Grandmother:God bless you my sons.

One of them goes and hugs her tightly.

Person1:Happy birthday My old girl friend.

Grandmother looks at him and smiles.

Person1:Iss baar bhi aapko maine hi pehle hi wish kiya na yeh Abhijeet to hai hi bhulakkad.

Abhijeet:Kya Daya aisa nahi hain main bhi Dadi se utna pyaar karta hoon jitna tu karta hai plase humare beech mein laraayi mat karwa.

Daya smiles and holds his brothers hand tightly.

Daya:Kisne bola ki tu Dadi se pyaar nahi karta i mean to say main zyada pyaar karta ka matlab mujhe zyada ache se pata hain tujhse Kyun Dadi main mandir jaata hoon god se aapki lambi umar ke liye praathna karta hoon tab tak aap dono baat karein.

Daya went from has tears in her eyes Abhijeet holds her by shoulder.

Dadi:Abhijeet Daya ko sach mein saare matlab pata hai to kyun mera bacha pyaar ke bina jee sacha pyaar sab ke liye banta hai to mere bache ka pyaar kahaan hain uske naseeb mein pyaar hai bhi ya nahi.

Taarika:Hai Dadi zaroor hai ek din aisa zaroor aayega jab humein Daya ke liye perfect ladki milegi jo uski uncomplete life ko complete kar degi.

Abhijeet:Taarika bilkul theek keh rahi hain Dadi koi hogi jo Daya ki achaayi ke saamne duniya ki saari nafrat bhula degi.

Here at other is shouting at high pitch.

Girl:Please Papa ek baat to meri maan lo na i want to start my life with new start aapki respect nahi chahiye mujhe,

Father:Kyun aaj tum Cid jaaogi aur chahti sab tumse sir bulwaaye meri Shreya kisi ko sir nahi kahegi.

Shreya:Kyun kyon ki main Dcp ki beti hoon yeh koi reason nahi hota papa acp uncle kavya di samjhao papa ko.

Acp:Sir mujhe aapse baat karni hai do minute kissi case ke silsile mein please aayiye na.

Dcp:Mujhse kyun.

Acp:Arre aap jaise tezz dimaag insaan se idea loonga to case jaldi solve hoga na.

Dcp (smiles):Haan vo to hai chalo Kavya isse samjhana zaroor.

Dcp and Acp went from comes and sit near Shreya.

Kaavya:Yeh kya bachpana hai kyun ladh rahi hai tera maksad Cid jaane ka to dusra hai na to kyun chilla rahi hain.

Shreya:Di main vahaan zaroor uss Daya se badla lene ja rahi but iska matlab yeh nahi ki main galat karun main papa ke naam ka use nahi kar know na i want to become a cid officer mera bahut bada sapna hai yeh.

Kaavya:I know all the best for Shreya promise tu mera badla uss Daya se zaroor legi.

Shreya:I promise di main sab theek kar dungi.

Dcp and Acp enters.

Dcp:Theek hai Shreya main kissi ko nahi bataunga ki tu meri beti hain.

Shreya:Sachi papa i love you.

She goes and hugs him tightly.

Dcp:But tab tak jab tak vahaan tumahri koi bezzati nahi karta nahi to main majboor ho jaaunga.

Shreya:Aisa nahi hoga papa promise.

She hugs him tightly and with Acp moves towards bureau.

Shreya:Thank you uncle aapki wajah se papa maan gaye.

Acp:Tumhari soch nek thi Shreya Dcp ko to maanna hi tha i feel proud ki i have daughter like you i know tum kabhi kissi ka buraa nahi kar aur Dcp Sir choti choti baat pe hyper ho jaate hai aaj tak tumne sab sambhala aage bhi sambhalogi.I feel ki tum hi apni family ko track pe la sakti ki bhi uncomplete life ko complete karna Shreya se behtar kaun jaanta hain.

Shreya hugs him tightly.

Shreya POV:I am sorry uncle aaj pehli baar main kissi ka buraa soch rahi hoon uss Daya ne meri family ko barbaad ki hai i swear i will not leave him marte dam tak you see tum kis ke haath lage ho.

 **Phew i end this chappy here so tell how is it.**

 **Whether i continue this or any of my story plss review and tell and if you want me to write story on any concept you can review me for it.**

 **Tilll then bye bye take care.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your response i know many of you will feel each chapter a bit confusing but with a time everything will be soon understand to you all tab tak chapters ka luft uthaye...**_

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake...**_

 _ **EK NAYI SHURUAAT WILL BE SOON PUBLISHED I PROMISE...**_

 _ **Now next chapter...**_

Shreya reaches to Cid bureau along with Acp .Acp Sir introduces her with everyone.

Acp:Arre sab suno is a new cop in our cid meet her, Inspector Shreya.

Shreya goes and handshakes with here comes our dashing hero.

Acp:Aao aao Daya gate pe kyun khare yeh hain...

Person:Senior Inspector Daya.

Shreya looks towards gate and once more her face fell down to see her father at door.

Dcp:Arre Daya millo humare Cid mein ek nayi officer se Inspector Shreya.

Daya with an annoyed expression moves forward and stand infront of her as if he does'nt except anyone forwarded his hand to handshake but Dcp with same force takes away Shreya's hand before Daya handshakes with him.

Shreya:What the hell...

Everyone looks towards her and she just smile to be calm for whatever happening.

Abhijeet:Dcp Sir yeh kya aap yeh kya kar rahe hain.

Dcp:What do you want Abhijeet ki meri be (Shreya looks towards him) matlab Shreya iss Daya ke saath haath milaaye yeh Cid mein hain to tum logon ke badaulat nahi toh yeh yahaan rehna deserve hi nahi karta.

Abhijeet:Sir apni had paar kar rahe hain Daya Cid ka ek jaanbaaz inspector hain aur aap ek new junior inspector ke saamne uski bezzati kar rahe hain.

Dcp is about to say anything but Shreya holds his hand and with other hand holds Daya's hand.

Shreya:Hello Sir nice to meet you.

Daya handshakes with her and reply withcute smile.

Daya:Hello!

To distract everybody Purvi interrupted.

Purvi:Sir yeh aapke haath mein kya hain.

Dcp:Aur kya hoga mithaayi pichle 6 mahine se hum roz kha rahe hain Daya ki dadi ke birthday ki mithaayi ab tak to vo 1000 saal ki ho gayi hongi.

Daya looks at him with an amazed face.

Daya:6 mahine se matlab kya hai aapka aaj meri Dadi ka birthday hai aap unka aise mazzak nahi udaa sakte nahi to main...

Dcp:To tum kya haan...

Acp:Sir please chodiye inn baaton ko kitna khushi ka din hain Daya sab ko mithaayi baaton Shreya ko khilaao vo to nayi aayi hai.

Daya forward sweets to picks it with a took it but she is really disturbed due to her father's behaviour towards everyone.

Daya:Sir main watchman ko de ke aata hoon.

Acp:Haan haan kyun nahi.

Everyone shooks their head and with a disturbed face goes to their work. Shreya went to her new desk and starts working feeling disturbed due to all this.

Shreya POV:Finally mujhe sab mil gaya jo chahiye tha Cid bureau aaj meri zindagi ka sabse khaas din ab uss Daya ko to main chodungi nahi papa to usse pehle hi nafrat karte hai main bhi karoon to sone pe suhaaga ho zyada udd mat tujhe Daya ko humdardi dikhaani hain and then uska dil tod ke bhaag jaana hain simple.

Shreya is wandering at her thought that she forgot that there is tap at her shoulder she turns and saw Daya standing there.

Daya:Shreya case hain we have to report chalo...

Shreya:Yes sir...

As soon she is going someone holds her hand...

Shreya:Papa aap yahaan kya kar rahe hain aap vaise hi subah bahut gadbad kar chuke hai please mujhe ab aur pareshan mat kariye.

Dcp:Main pareshan nahi kar raha hoon bas yeh keh raha hoon ki Daya se durr rehna vo bahut khatarnaak hai.

Shreya:I know.I mean main sambhal lungi you don't have to worry chalti hoon.

Shreya with Daya and other collegues move to crime spot.

Daya:Laash kisko dikhi.

Watchman:Saab main yeh aadmi vahaan se bhaag ke aa raha tha ki iska accident ho gaya.

Daya:Aas paas chaan been karo.

Everyone is searching for is standing at urge where one of the car is going to hit her with full force but Daya runs and holds her with got rolled off .Dareya are too closed to each other that there lips are inches is at above Daya and he is constantly looking at pushes him as if he wanders his change stood up and with support he makes her stand up.

Daya:Tum theek ho...

Shreya:Yes Sir aap...

Daya:I am fine dont worry dekh ke kaam karo yahaan chot lag sakti hain tumhe...

Shreya:Ok Sir...

Daya went from there as he turns Shreya gave a beautiful glance to him and both smiles as they look each other...

Shreya POV:Shakal se hi badmaash lagta hai do ghante nahi hue mujhse mile aur chipakne ki koshish kar raha hai chachundar kahin Daya ko to mujhe pehle din se hi apne ishaaro mein nachana hoga tabhi isse samajh aayega ki kissi ko taqleef dene pe usse kitni taqleef hoti hai...

As per the case Cid has to report to temple for further case got solved as soon as they are going old woman holds Shreya's hand tightly.

Abhijeet:Yeh aap kya kar rahi hain...Chodiye usse..

Old woman:Tu jo karna chah rahi hai vo tu nahi kar paayegi...

Shreya:Yeh aap keh rahi hain main kuch nahi karna chahti...

Daya:What nonsense kya keh rahi hain aap...

Old woman:Main sahi keh rahi hoon jiski zindagi tu kharaab karna chahti hai vahii teri zindagi ban jaayega ban jaayega...

Shreya:What the hell kya bakwaas hai...

Old woman went as soon as possible from there .Everyone is shock to see is looking at her went towards her to make situation light.

Purvi:Shreya tu pareshan mat ho aise hi bol rahi thi chal kahin khaane pe chalte hai case solve hone ki khushi mein,Pareshan mat ho aisa hota rehta hai kabhi kabhi...

Daya:Haan Shreya aisa hota rehta hai i think humein chalna chahiye saamne ek acha restaurant hai case solve hone ki khushi mein kuch khaa bhi lenge...

Pankaj:Khaane ke to naam se hi mujhe bahut bhook lagne lagi chaliye jaldi chalte hain...

Everyone went from there.

Shreya POV:Zindagi banna to durr main Daya ko uski zindagi se bahut durr kar dungi uske kaaran meri di bahut royi aansoo main uske chehre mein dukh doongi usse bahut zyada lets see Daya tumahri ulti ginti aaj se shuru...Main iski zindagi nahi hoon kabhi nahi kabhi bhi nahi...

 **KYA YE NAFRAT MOHABBAT MEIN BADAL PAAYEGI...**

 _ **Here is the second chapter tell me how was it...**_

 _ **Next chapter will be soon published...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you who review previous chapter...**_

 _ **Thanks to all reader for your continuous support...**_

 _ **I know chapter thore tricky lage but bit wise sab samajh aa jaayega...**_

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistakes...**_

Everyone went to party and starts looking towards menu...

Pankaj:Sir mujhe to paav bhaaaji khaana hain...

Daya:Mera mann to mattar paneer khaane ka kar raha chalo Abhijeet yahi order karte hain...

Purvi:Sirf khaane ko hi hum dessert mein bhi kuych order kar dete hain...

Daya:Haan yeh to tumne sahi kaha binaa dessert ke kya mazza...

Abhijeet:Acha tum log order karo main tab tak ek call kar ke aata hoon...

Abhijeet went from there to call someone...

Pankaj:Sir main order le ke aaata hoon...

Shreya:Ruko Pankaj main tumhaare saath chalti hoon...

Pankaj took the order...

Pankaj:Tu Dessert la Shreya...

Shreya:Haan...

As soon she is going something strikes at mind...

Shreya:Yes isse zyada acha kya tarika hoga uss motoo ko theek karne ka...

Shreya took something from her pocket and mix at ice cream and then moves forward...Abhijeet passes from same side and saw that a slip comes to his hand he is about to see it that one of the hand took it from his hand...

Daya:Kya yaar chal khaana aa gaya hai aur tu yahaan investigation kar raha hain...

Both Daya and Abhikeet went to do lunch...Everyone enjoyed lunch...Shreya is happy for two reason first she ate lunch with Cid team and second she is successfull at her plan...As soon they finished lunch Daya stood up amd feels dizzy...

Daya:Abhijeet i think mujhe washroom jaana hain tum chalo main aata hoon...

Daya went to washroom...Shreya smiles as her plan work out...Meanwhile Purvi's phone rings...

Purvi:Ok hum pahunchte hain...

Purvi looks towards Abhijeet and he understands the situation...

Abhijeet:Shreya hum log crime scene pe report kar rahe hain you come with Daya soon ok...

Shreya with an annoyed expression nodded...After 5 minutes Daya came back...

Daya:Sab log kahaan gaye...

Shreya:Sir sab vo crime spot pe report...

Daya:I come in two minutes...,

And Daya once more went to washroom...After 10 minutes he came back...

Daya:I think meri tabiya theek nahi aisa raha to main aaj Dadi ka birthday main aata hoon...

And he once more rushes to washroom...Shreya feels annoyed why did'nt she is enjoying all this...

Shreya:Bahut ho gaya Shreya ab bas kar meri dushmani isse hai iski Dadi se nahi medicine de deti hoon isse...

After a minute Daya came back...

Shreya:Yeh lijiye Sir medicine aapko araam milega...

Daya:Nahi Shreya mujhe nahi...

Shreya:Le lijiye Sir you got relief...

Daya look towards her and then laughs aloud she looks towards him seriously...

Daya:Ab to maan lo Shreya tum kisi ka buraa nahi kar sakti...

Shreya:Matlab...

Daya:Shreya mujhe bacha samajh rakha hai kya mujhe pata tha ki meri icecream mein tumne kuch milaaya...

Shreya:What?

Daya:Yes my dear itna bhola nahi hoon main pata hain mujhe ki usme tum ne kuch milaaya...

Shreya:To phir aap ne usse khaaya kyun...

Daya:Pehli baar ek beautiful ladki kuch khila rahi thi manna kaise karta...

Shreya:Dekhiye aap mere saath flirt karna band kariye bye god Shreya ke saath koi flirt kare usse pasand nahi,,,,,,

Daya:Ok ok Sorry tumhe ehsaas dilaane ke liye ki tum kissi ka buraa nahi kar sakti and see main jeet gaya...Vo budhiya ne kaha tha na jiski tum zindagi bigaadne chaah rahi ho ussi ki zindagi ban jaaogi my god main samjha kyun nahi vo khushnaseeb main hi hoon jiski tum zindagi...

Shreya:Shut up you idiot bhaad m,ein jaao...

And she went from there with lots of anger...Daya smiles looking towards her...

At Night...

SHREYA'S house

Shreya POV:Dekh lungi isse aaj to pehla din tha Mr ab dekhna kya kya hoga tumhare saath aure main buriiii hoon yeh to tumhe kal batayega...

Daya'S house...

Daya:Pehli baar koi ladki itna dil chuyi tumhe to main apna banna ke rakhunga kal hi se apna kaam shuru karunga...

Dadi:Kaun sa kaam beta...

Daya looks towards Dadi and goes towards her...

Daya:Kuch nahi Dadi ab aapko nahi lagta mujhe shaadi kar lena chaahiye...

Dadi smiles...

Dadi:Kyun nahi zaroor kar hi lena chahiye...

Daya:Vo maanegi na...

Dadi:Kaun...Koi pasand hain kya tujhe...

Daya:Nahi nahii Dadi agar kabhi aayi to maanegi na...

Dadi kisses at his forehead zaroor maanegi...Dekhna ek din milegi tujhe vo beintehaa pyaar karne waali...

Daya:To kal hi mile aur main usse dil ki baat kahun...

Dadi:Uske liye tujhe sona hoga...

Daya goes to sleep...Dadi kiss at his forehead...

Dadi:Yeh kal bhi kitne khelta hai jo hai nahi uss ke liye insaan har din maang karta hain...Kahin aane waala kal mere bache ki zindagi ujaar na de,...

 _ **So end of this chapter i know it is small but suspense ke liye yeh zaroori hain...**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reviewing story...**_

 _ **Here is a new chapter hope you like it...**_

 _ **SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES...**_

A new day with a new smile , with a new hope...Will this day be change of life of two people forever or destiny has something different stored for them...

Shreya:Uncle jaldi chalo late ho raha hai...

Acp:Chal to raha hoon beta itni bhi kya jaldi hain humesha ghode pe sawaar rehti ho...

Shreya:Ho Uncle aap to ek hi din se mere pyaare uncle se strict boss ban gaye mandir ko hi jaane ko keh rahi hoon main mujhe chod aap jaao main vahi se bureau aa jaaungi nahi to aapke senior inspectors ko danntne ko mil jaayega...

Acp stops car as he reach to temple...

Acp:Shreya tumhe kuch zaroori baat batani thi...

Shreya:Baad mein uncle i have to go all the best for your meeting...Love you...

Shreya rushes to enter at temple...

Here at other side Daya,Abhijeet,Taarika and Dadi are also entering to temple but from other side of Temple...

Dadi:Main keh to rahi hoon ab Daya ke liye ek ladki dhoondni chahiye kal hi Daya ne mujhse...

Daya:Maine...

Dadi:Arre mera matlab ek achi ladki ko jo Daya ko aane waali har musibat se bachayein...

As soon she completes her sentence due to oil at stairs...Daya is about to slip...Meanwhile two hands hold him tightly...

Abhijeet:Sambhal ke Daya...

Everyone look towards the person...

Abhijeet:Shreya...

Shreya:Sorry Sir sambhal ke sir lag jaati na...

Taarika:Tum yahaan...

Daya:Yeh kaun hai...Aur tumhe humein sir kyun bol rahi ho...

Shreya:Ho kal to mujhe jeene nahi de rahe the aur aaj tumhe bachaya uske baad bhi mujhe pehchaan nahi rahe ho...Thank you bolna nahi aata hain to mat bolo yeh kya drama karte ho,...

She made a face...

Abhijeet:Daya yeh Shreya new bureau join kiya hai inspector Shreya...

Daya:Oh sorry...

Shreya:That's like a good boy...Namaste Aunty...

She touches Dadi's feet and then everyone reaches to temple...

Pandit ji:Aa gayi Shreya bitiya...Humein to na lagaa aaj tum na aaogi...

Shreya:Kaahe ko nahi aati aap bulaayein aur hum na aayein inse humari thori kam banti hai par aapse to poori banti hain...Chale...

Pandit ji:Tu ja main pahunch jaaunga...

Shreya:Ohk...Main chalti hoon aunty...

Dadi:Pooja to kar leti...

Shreya:Vahi karne ja rahi hoon par apne dhang se main chalti hoon...Sir i'll reach in time...

Abhijeet:Ohk...

Shreya went from there...

Daya:Kaafi ajeeb ladki hai na pehli baar dekha nahi ki itni kareeb aa gayi...

They do there pooja...Abhijeet and Daya went to take car whereas Dadi looks here and there and saw Shreya helping an old woman to cross road...Taarika saw her looking here and there absent mindedly hence put hand on shoulder...

Taarika:Kya hua Dadi...

Dadi:Taarika mujhe Daya ke liye ladki mil gayi...

Taarika:Kaun...

Dadi:Vo dekh...

Taarika look at same direction saw Shreya there...

Taarika:Dadi kyun aise sapne bun rahi ho jinka koi matlab nahi...Daya ka sach jaan ke vo bhi usse chod degi...

Dadi(smiles):Nahi beta yeh boodhi aankhein dhokha nahi kha sakti yeh aisa heera hain jo shayad Daya ko abhi na maane lekin uski sachaayi jaanne ke baad zaroor apnayegi...

Taarika:Hope so...

After an hour everyone reaches bureau...A case was reported...Abhijeet Daya Shreya purvi and Pankaj went there...

Abhijeet:Laash kahaan hain...

Person:Sir vahaan pool ke paas...

Abhijeet looked tensed and then he look towards Daya and Shreya...

Abhijeet:Daya tum aur Shreya yahaan dekho hum vahaan jaate hain...

Daya nodded...

Everyone went there...Daya and Shreya are there and searching a clue...Shreya is at kitchen suddenly lights got off...

Shreya:Hum dhoond kya rahe hain khoon uss pool mein hua hain and we all are here for what yaar...Ab yeh light ko kya ho gaya...

Shreya searches and finds a candle she lightens it...

Daya:Shreya tum theek ho...

Shreya:Yes sir i am in kitchen main candle leke aati hoon...

As soon she turns to put matchstick by mistake oil's bottle splits up candle comes to floor and fire starts blowing...

Shreya:Oh no yahaan to aag...One minute Daya ko aag se darr lagta hain i should call him for help mazza aayega...

Shreya splits oil more at side so that it would'nt harm her but it looks as if it harms her and she starts screaming...

Shreya:Daya sir Daya sir please save me...

Shreya POV:Ab mazza aayega...

Daya runs to that direction and shock to see her like that...Sweat covers his face he screams alod and comes to floor...

Daya:Usse bachalo bachaalo usse vo mar jaayegi vo mar jaayegi...

Daya closes his eyes...Shreya saw him unconscious and runs towards him Abhijeet and other team mates reaches there at that time...

Abhijeet:Daya Daya aankhein khol...Kya hua yahaan pe haan...Daya ko kya hua...

He had tears in his eyes...

Shreya:Sir vo aag main phas gayi...

Abhijeet saw fire and then Daya...

Abhijeet:Oh no he is at shock Van nikaalo isse doctor ke paas le jaana hoga nahi to yeh mar sakta hain...

Everyone took Daya to hospital as he is going he holds Shreya's hand...

Daya:Kuch nahi hoga tumhe kuch hone nahi dunga tumhe...I love you...I LOVE YOU SO much...

And he went in Abhijeet's arms...Shreya has tears in her eyes...

Shreya:Yeh kya kiya maine kahin Daya ko...Oh no Oh god please save him...

 _ **END OF THIS CHAPTER...**_

 _ **Yeh to shuruaat hai aage aage dekhte hain hota hain kya...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reviewing...**_

 _ **Saari confusion bitwise poori hogi just stay tuned don't loose hope main FWP waali nahi jo Dareya lovestory beech mein chodh doon...**_

 _ **SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES...**_

 _ **NOW NEXT CHAPTER:**_

Shreya can't imagine how her small prank can be that much for anyone she just acted as if she is in fire and Daya is imagining as if a big thing happen...For her all this is just like a drama she once want to contact her uncle for this but is this right time may be Daya is just acting as previous so that she accept she is wrong...

So why everyone supports him...Abhijeet is too panicked as if a great incident has happenend...He has been called his family and soon they will be there...What she do now go away or stand still to see a person a situation in which she has made him...She is feeling sorry at one side and at other side she is happy that she is successfull at her plan...

Here comes Daya's Family...Daya and Abhijeet's Dad=DD

Daya and Abhijeet's mother=DM

Daya and Abhijeet's dadi=Dadi...

DD:How was my son?Abhijeet Daya kaisa hai...I have told you hundred of time ki usse Cid mein nahi jaana chahiye why don't you understand this...

Abhijeet:Papa please relax i also care for him he is my brother i think he is in state of shock...

Dadi:Kaise?Aisa kya ho gaya ki vo...

Abhijeet:Vo...

Abhijeet stood still he does'nt know how Daya comes at shock what happens really none of them know it except Shreya...He looks towards her...She turns her gaze from him...She is little bit scared...

Abhijeet:Shreya aakhir hua kya tha vahaan pe...

Shreya:Sir vo...Vo aag lag gayi thi...

Abhijeet:Vo mujhe bhi pata hai damn it but utni si jagah mein itni aag lag kaise sakti hain...Tell me...

Shreya is scared due to his harsh voice her lips trembled a fresh tear fell from her eyes...

Shreya:Sir vo...

Abhijeet:Bolo bhi...

Person:Usse bolne ka mauka doge to bolegi...

Abhijeet:Sir aap...

Acp:Abhijeet vahaan aag iss vajah se lag gayi thi kyun ki beech mein kuch derr ke liye light gayi thi Shreya maachis dhoondne

jis side gayi vahaan oil tha jis kaaran aag fail gayi and for help usne Daya ko bulaaya ki vo behosh ho gaya...

Abhijeet:Oh I am sorry Shreya vo main zyada pareshan ho gaya tha to tumhe...

Shreya:No its ok Sir...

Everyone are engrossed in there talk that they forget Doctor has come outside DM runs towards him...

DM:Ab Daya kaisa hai...

Doctor:He is fine vo shock mein chale gaye the ghabraane ki koi baat nahi hai after half hour you can meet him...

Shreya take a sight of relief that he is safe she does'nt know why but his bad health made her feel so bad she even can't imagine...

Doctor:Aap log bas kuch medicines prescribe kar rahe vo le aayiye...

Shreya:Sir main le aati hoon aap log Sir se baat kariye...

Shreya went to medicine store...

Shreya:Aap yeh medicines de dijiyega...

Meanwhile Shreys's phone ring and she got engrossed in talking...

Person:Yeh rahi medicines mam...

Shreya:Thank you...

Shreya goes from there...Daya is wakened up...Nurse took medicine from her hand...

Acp:Ab tum jaao Shreya...Daya theek hai you can go home...

Shreya:Thank you uncle aap mere liye yahaan aaye vo explanation thank you for everything...And i am sorry mujhe pata hai i have hurt you mujhe jaan pooch ke vahaan aag nahi lagaani chahiye it could be risky par pata nahi meri akal pe patthar par gaye and i have done something jo main khud nahi soch sakti...

Acp:Its ok Shreya i know tumne jaan pooch ke nahi kiya kyun kiya yeh nahi poochoonga kyun ki yeh tumhari pehli galti thi but next time be...

As soon he completes his sentence he saw Taarika running towards Doctors cabin...Doctor rushes towards Daya's cabin and makes everyone moves outward...

Abhijeet:Aise kaise ho sakta hain Daya ki haalat phir kaise kharaab ho sakti hain...

DD:Vahi to samajh nahi aa raha abhi to vo theek tha...

DM:Doctor aisa kyun keh rahe hain ki uski haalat aur kharaab ho gayi...

Acp:Aur kharaab...

Abhijeet:Haan Sir vo...

As soon Shreya listen to whole conversation and know the real reason a hand grabs her hand and take her to safer side...As she look to person and about to say anything a tight slap occurred at her face...

Shreya:Taarika...

Taarika:Call me Dr Taarika jaan pooch ke liya na tumne yeh...

Shreya:Kya...

Taarika:Yeh kya hain...

She throws medicines at her face...

Shreya:Kya kya hain...Medicine hain Taarika...I Mean Dr Taarika nurse ne jo likha tha vahii laayi hoon main...

Taarika:Did you see expiry date...Chahti kya ho tum...Daya ko maar daalna chahti ho...

Shreya lifts her head at no...

Taarika:Kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab...Are you out of your mind dekh ke dawaai nahi laa sakti thi...Mann to karta hain tumhe...

Person:Shaant ho jaao Taarika...

Taarika:Dadi jaante ho ki yeh ladki kaisi hai you support her ek number ki draamebaaz hai jaan pooch ke isne vahaan aag lagaayi phir Daya behosh hua to jaan pooch ke yeh medicines laayi...Tumhe kya lagta hain we don't know about you jab acp sir se khud ko bachaane ki baat kar rahi thi you forgot your diary there...Jisme saaf saaf likha hai ki tum Daya se kitni nafrat karti ho aur yahaan sirf Daya ko...

Shreya:Nahi Dr Taarika i know maine galti ki thi main Daya Sir ko phasana chahti issliye aag lagayi but mujhe nahi pata tha ki yeh itta badha issue ho jaayega mujhe nahi pata tha ki mere ek mazzak se unki jaan ja sakti hai main maanti hoon ki main unhe pareshan karna chahti par maarna nahi...

Taarika:Kya bharosa tumhara main abhi Abhijeet ko bata dungi sab...

Dadi:Kuch nahi bataogi tum Taarika...

Taarika:Par kyun Dadi...Aap kyun iska side le rahe ho...Yeh phir Daya ko pareshaan karegi and aap ho ki...

Dadi:Meri aankhein dhoka nahi kha sakti Taarika...Shreya ne jo kiya vo galat hai lekin gunaah nahi jiski hum usse sazza de...

Taarika:Kyun nahi iski galti kissi ki jaan ja sakti thi Daya marr sakta tha...Iska kya tha yeh to apna badla poora karti parivaar to humara khatam hota na...

Dadi:Agar uski galti hai tumhari bhi hain 6 mahine se jo zindagi Daya jee raha kya vo yeh jaanti thi...Kya tum logon usse yeh bataya ki vo jisse nafrat karti hai vo uski nafrat tak ek din baad bhool jaayega...

Shreya:Bhool jaayega matlab...

Dadi:Shreya vo ek bimari se jhoojh raha hain according to which 6 mahine se ek hi dinn jee raha hai...

Shreya:Matlab...

Taarika:Matlab yeh ki usse ek din ke baad kuch yaad nahi rehta vo 6 mahine se vahii din jee raha hain...That's why Dcp sir usse nafrat karte hain...

Shreya has tears in her eyes she rushes to dadi...

Shreya:I am sorry Dadi mujhe yeh sab nahi pata tha maine yeh Dawaai replace nahi karwaayi main sach keh rahi hoon Dadi please mujhe bacha lijiye...Aap jo kahengi vo main karungi...Please Dadi...

Dadi:Kuch nahi hoga tumhe i promise bas tum promise karo ki ab main tumse jo kahungi vo tum karogi...

Shreya:I promise...

Acp:Shreya tum ro kyun rahi ho aur aap log yahaan kya kar rahe hain...Doctor ne Daya ki haalat control kar li hai now he is ok...

Dadi:Hum aise hi yahaan the Shreya tum jaao apna muh saaf kar ke aao...

Shreya lifts her head and goes from there...Dadi smiles a little bit looking towards Taarika and Acp sir...

Taarika:Dadi kya zaroorat thi iss naatak ki...

Acp:Zaroorat thi Taarika...Taarika Shreya bahut achi hai vo kissi ka buraa kar nahi sakti aaj pehli baar usne kuch galat kiya anjaane mein hi sahi par vo bahut badi galti kar deti...

Dadi:Koi baat nahi bhaisahab Shreya ki galti vahii sudhaaregi uski jhooti nafrat Daya ki himmat banegi...Mujhe vishwas hai Shreya Daya ko pehle jaisa kar sakti hai jo hum nahi kar sake vo vo karegi bas uski nafrat ko humein uski mohabbat mein badalna hain...

Taarika:Par Dadi agar kuch gadbad ho gayi to...Shreya ne phir...

Acp:Nahi Taarika Shreya ab kabhi aisa nahi karegi usse uski galti sudhaarna aata hai...Ab bas main Daya ko theek hote dekhna chahta hoon...

Taarika:Bhagwan kare humari mehnat safal ho...

Dadi POV:Bhagwan iss bachi ka aaj main istemaal karne ja rahi hoon mujhe maaf karna jis raaste yeh ja rahi vahaan bahut taqleef hain par mera mann keh raha hai Daya ko yehi pehle jaisa kar sakti...

Here Shreya wipes her tears and looks at Daya through window...

Shreya POV:I am sorry Daya...Mujhse bahut badi galti hone waali thi...Main bhool gayi thi ki jab tak insaan baraabari ka na ho tab tak badlaa lene mein mazaa nahi...Mujhe tumhe jaan se nahi maarna tadapne ke liye chodhna jaise tumne di ko chodha tha har pal marne ko chodhna hai...Tumahare kareeb aake tum se sab cheen loongi sab...Ab main apna kaam itni chalaaki se karungi kissi ko shak bhi nahi hoga tumhe to tumhari galti ki sazza mil ke rahegi...

 _ **So that's end of chapter...**_

 _ **Yeh kya Shreya ki nafrat?Dadi ka plan ?Acp Sir ki umeed**_

 _ **Aakhir kiski hogi haar nafrat ya pyaar**_

 _ **jaanne ke liye stay tuned...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HERE was a new chapter...**_

 _ **SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES...**_

 _ **NOW NEXT CHAPTER:**_

Shreya comes to Dadi with a full prepared mind that what should she has to do now...Dadi here with her own plan makes her meet Daya...

Dadi:Shreya Daya ko jaa ke dekho...

Shreya:Main...Main kyun...

Dadi:Kyun ki main chahti hoon main sab ko bataon sab ya tum ja rahi ho...

Shreya:Ok i am going...

Shreya with half heart moves to Daya's bed...Injection are bound at his hand...His eyes was closed...A tear takes place at her eyes...She wipes it...She is about to go from there that he hears his voice...

Daya:I love you...I love you so much Kaavya...Kuch nahi hoga tumhe kuch bhi nahi...

He took Kaavya name too slow but it is enough for Shreya to catch it...Shreya looks back towards him...

Shreya POV:Yeh Kaavya di ka naam kyun le raha hain mujhe aana hi nahi chahiye tha yahaan yeh insaan mujhe humesha mere maksad se mujhe durr karta hain...Agar yeh Di se pyaar karta hai to unhe dhokha kyun diya...

Shreya with anger looks moves out of the room and sits in the chair...Tears are at her eyes...She is wandering at her thoughts that one hand is put at her shoulder...

Shreya:Dadi aap...

Dadi:Haan main mil liya Daya se...

Shreya:Haan par vo...

Dadi:Kaavya ka naam le raha tha...

Shreya:Haan par aapko kaise...

Dadi:Dadi hoon uski jaanti hoon itna to usse...Shreya ab main jo sach tumhe batane ja rahi hoon usse dhyaan se sunna tab faisla lena ki tumhe kya karna hai Daya se nafrat ya usko theek karne mein meri madad...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

Daya is seen as a loving person...He took care of everyone...A great Cid cop with lots of dream he has everything so everyone loves his through their heart...Daya has sent to Nainital for an undercovered mission...At that mission he met a beautiful angel or we can say angel of his life Kaavya...

Kaavya and him fall in love...He used to take care of her...He loves her too much...Everything is going as sweet as it can but one day...That's da my birthday...

Daya:Happy Birthday my Dadi...Guess what I have a surprise for you my old darling...I am coming Mumbai...

Dadi:Arre yeh to bahut achi baat hai...

Daya:Aur nahi to kya apni princess ke birthday main nahi rahunga aisa ho sakta hai kya...

Dadi:Aaj main bahut khush hoon...Acha tu kuch surprise bol raha tha vo kya...

Daya:Dadi main aaj usse apni dil ki baat kehna ja raha hoon bless me ki sab theek ho...Aur vo haan hi bolein...

Dadi:Arre haan hi bolegi uske paas koi reason hai hi nahi tumhe na kehne ka...

Daya:Thank you Dadi thank you so much yahi sunna chahta tha main...

This is the day he is going to propose Kaavya...He took Kaavya from her home they were going to a spot near hill...But meanwhile there accident occured with an old truck...Daya has been pushed by Kaavya...But Kaavya is at car...

As Daya is about to go to save her car catches fire...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

Dadi:Mere bete ke saamne uska pyaar mar gaya vo vahaan ja raha bachaane lekin usse khai se girne ke kaaran itni chot aayi thi ki vo jaa hi nahi paaya aur vo Behosh ho gaya...Doctor ko dikhaaya to unhone...

Dadi starts crying...Taarika puts hand at her shoulder and wipes her tears...

Taarika:Unhone bataya ki Daya ko temporary memory loss ho gaya usse sirf yeh yaad hai ki uss din Dadi ka birthday tha aur kuch nahi...

Shreya has tears at her eyes this time real one...

Shreya:Aapne kabhi Kaavya ko dhoondna nahi chaaha...

Taarika:Kahaan se dhoondte vo to vahaan mar gayi thi...Aur Daya ko uske baare mein kuch yaad nahi...Humne to usse dekha bhi nahi hain...

Shreya:But yeh kaise ho sakta hai...Daya to mere saamne Kaavya Di ka naam le raha tha...

Taarika looks at her...

Shreya:I mean Kaavya ka naam...

Taarika:Uski yaadein temporary vo kayii baar vahii cheeze dekh ke uss samay ko yaad karne ki koshish karta hai but kar nahi paata...

Shreya:To humein unhe bit wise dilaana chahiye na aap log to vahi din unhe 6 mahine se jiya rahe hai aise to vo kabhi theek nahi honge...

Dadi:Humein pata hain Shreya iss liye humne tumhe chuna...

Shreya:Matlab...

Taarika:Matlab yeh ki we want ki tum humari Daya ko theek karne mein humari madad karo...Daya hi bata sakta hai ki Kaavya kaisi thi aur ek baar vo theek ho gaya to hum shayad yeh problem solve kar sake...

Shreya:Dadi agar Kaavya zinda hui to kya aap Daya aur usse milaayengi...

Dadi:Vo zinda nahi hai Shreya...Aur agar hoti to main zaroor milaati unhe...Ab tum batao kya tum humari help karogi...

Shreya hugs Dadi tightly...

Shreya:Maine abhi tak jo kaha jhooth tha but i promise main Daya Sir ko theek karne mein aapki help karungi...Main Daya ko Kaavya se milaa ke rahungi yeh love story poori kar ke rahungi...Main chalti hoon kal aaungi...

Shreya went from there...

Taarika:Yeh itna sure kaise ho sakti hai Daya ko Kaavya se milaane mein...

Dadi:Sure to main bhi hoon...

Taarika:Matlab Dadi...

Dadi:Matlab yeh ki jo Daya ke liye perfect hogi vahi Daya ke dil mein Kaavya ki jagah legi aur aisi ladki Shreya ke allawa humein kaun la sakta hain...

Taarika:Dadi aap bahut ghuma ke baat karte ho samajh hi nahi aata chaliye hum Daya ko ghar le chalte hai...Vahaan usko main dekh loongi and kal se aap apna maksad shuru kariyega...

Dadi POV:Maksad to ab Shreya karegi mera poora iss ladki aankhon mein vo josh hai mujhe vishwas hai ki Daya ki zindagi ko poora yahii kar sakti hai...

Taarika POV:May be Dadi ka plan success full ho...

Here Shreya at road...She is wetting in rain suddenly a car comes at her path...

Kaavya:Kaise chal rahi hain Shreya mar jaayegi...

Shreya hugs her tightly...

Shreya:Di aaj mujhe ek bahut badi baat pata chali...

Kaavya:Kya...

Shreya:Di Daya aapko chod ke nahi aaya tha vo...

Kaavya:Shreya Please mujhe uss insaan ki taqleef ke allawa uske baare mein kuch nahi sunna hai i hate him please ab tu uska puraan mat shuru kar...

Shreya:OK Di nahi karungi aap apna mood mat kharaab karo...Sab theek ho jaayega...

Shreya enters in car with Kaavya...

Shreya POV:Aapki bhi nafrat khatam hogi di jab aapko sach pata chalega...Lekin usse pehle mujhe Daya ko theek karna hoga and ab shuruaat world best love story jiski na koi misaal hai na koi pehchaan phir bhi hai yeh bemisaal...Aa rahi hoon Mr Daya abki baar nafrat nahi tumhe tumhare pyaar se milaane...

 _ **Chori chori teri meri Love story chalne de...**_

 _ **Chupke se jo churaayi hai imli ko tu chakhne de...**_

 _ **Sahi galat ko jaan gayi hun ab tujh mein mujhe lipatne de...**_

 _ **Pyaar ki misaal hai yeh...**_

 _ **Ab iss bemisaal mohabbat Duniya ko samajhne de...**_

 _ **End this chapter here only may be you like it abhi to sirf kuch raaz khule suspense khatam nahi hua abhi to mehnat bachi hai...**_

 _ **Kya Daya ko theek kar poori kar paayegi Shreya yeh love story?Ya Shuru hoga ek naya love triangle...**_

 _ **Par pyaar to seedhi tod jisse bandhi dil ki dor hai...**_

 _ **To inme se kiske judenge Dil?Kiske tutenge Jaanne ke liye say tuned for next chapter...**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for spelling mistake**

 **thank you for reviewing it…..**

 **NOW NEXT CHAPTER:**

Here Shreya with all her plans to reunite her sister with her love drift to sleep…

 **After 10 days….**

 **At Daya's house…..**

Dm:You should be careful saare kaam dhyaan se karo…..Daya kabhi bhi uthta hoga koi problem nahi honi chahiye…..

Worker:Ji mam….

Dm looks toward doorside and shock to notice a girl entering to her house without her permission….

DM:Excuse me who are you aur yahaan bina meri marzi ke kaise aa sakti ho tum….

Girls look towards the woman she is about to say something but control herself and replied…..

Shreya:Aunty mujhe Dadi ne bullaya hai tabhi main aayi….

DM:Pichle 10 din se tumhe roz vahi to bulaati hain aur tum apna muh uthaa ke chali aati ho…..Apne chote ghar mein rahaa nahi jaata hoga…..Maa bhi na naa jaane kin kin ko bulaa leti hai Ramu madam ko Dadi se milwaao….

Ramu nodded and comes to gave Shreya direction to Dadi's room….

Shreya POV:For that idiot person what I have to do aaj tak kissi ki himmat nahi hui ki Shreya se aise baat kare and she is acting as if she is my landlady how rude pata nahi yeh apni maa ko kaise jhelta hoga mujhse to yeh ek din bhi na jheli jaaye….

Taarika:Kaun na jhela jaaye Shreya….

Shreya:Nothing Sorry vo main aise hi soch rahi thi Dadi kahaan hai unhone mujhe subah subah yahaan bullaya koi kaam tha….

Taarika:Vahii roz jaisa She wants to introduce with Daya…..

Shreya knows that Like Daya whole of his family are living a same day which changes neither….Many times to end this all but then she thinks about Dadi her hope and descended all her thought and help her as much she can…

Now she is one of them who lives a same day from 10 days…..Its became a routine of her she comes in a morning to met Daya….Since he is in bed he does'nt move and both have a same dialogue to say…..

Shreya comes to Daya's room knowing what is going to happen as he saw her….As soon she enters and he looks at her he throws flower pot at her which she catches one's more…..She feels digusted he throws pot as he wants to kill her…..But luckily she saves herself everytime with his war…..

Dadi:Daya don't get hyper vo koi criminal she is new in Cid…..Inspector Shreya…..

Shreya POV:Jaane main kitni baar first day….Iss Daya ne meri zindagi karwe karele ki tarah banaa di har din I have my first day on office and guess what my senior gifts me a flower pot huh….

Daya:Oh I am sorry tum khadi kya ho baitho na…..

Shreya POV:Wah Wah kaafi kitni care karte hai meri abhi pot par jaata na to humesha ke liye baith jaati….

Shreya:How are you Sir?

Daya:I am fine thank you…..And I am really sorry for what I did….

Dadi:Main abhi aati hoon….

Shreya:Koi nahi mujhe aadat hain….

Daya:What?

Shreya:I mean its ok chalta hai you are my senior I don't like to hear sorry from your mouth….

Daya passes a cute smile….Which adds fuel at Shreya's mind….

Shreya POV:Haso haso aur haso khil ke haso meri hassi to kha hi chuke kam se khud khoob hasso….Tumhari muh se sorry nahi….Tumhe to main murga banake ghumaaoongi ek baar theek ho jaao bas….

Daya:Shreya….

Shreya:Haan yes Sir….

Daya:Tum yahaan kaise….

Shreya:Vo main aap ka haal chaal puchne aayi thi ab chalti hoon….

Daya:Ruko I will drop you….

Shreya:Kyun sir main chali jaaongi….

Daya:Nahi mujhe bureau jaana hai…..

Shreya(Shouts):Nahi….

Daya looks at her by wide eyes…..

Shreya:You could'nt come sir aap niche nahi chal sakte…..

Daya:Kyun?

Shreya:Sir bhukamp aa jaayega….

Daya smiles…..

Daya:Tum bhi na Shreya ab chalo….

Daya moves forward and starts going leaving Shreya in tension…..

Shreya:Khadoos ullo aaj phir hungama hoga parso ki tarah…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Daya starts going to bureau….Here Dm looks as he is going to bureau….

DM:Daya kahaan ja rahe ho tum haan….

Daya:Vo maa main Bureau jaa raha tha….

DM:Nahi Daya tum nahi ja sakte….Tum abhi tak poori tarah se theek nahi hue….

Daya:Maa main yahaan rahunga na to roz aise hi koi bhi naya trainee mujhe dekhne aata rahega(Pointing towards Shreya) please maa mujhe jaane do….

Shreya feels bad due to Daya's word but what could she do its become a routine for her….

 _ **Kab se dhoondti hoon …..**_

 _ **Bheegi palko se yahaan….**_

 _ **Ab na jaane vo kahaan hai jo…..**_

 _ **Tha mera aashiyaan…**_

 _ **Rabba di mujhe kyun yeh sazza….**_

 _ **Ab saare badhan tod ke …..**_

 _ **Yaadon ko tanha chod ke…..**_

 _ **Jaaon kahaan …..**_

 _ **Jaaon Kahaan….**_

Each day she hears that much but still at night she recover herself so that one day there will be a new morning...

Daya went and Dm having anger at face moves to Shreya….

DM:Tum yahaan roz kyun aa jaati ho….Tumhaara yahaan aadha ghanta bitaana zaroori hai….Yeh garden dikhta hai tumhe….Pata bhi hai Dcp sir kitne strict hai Daya ko dekh liya na to hungama khara kar denge…..Who will be responsible for it….

Shreya face lit up after hearing Dcp's name….

Shreya:Arre Aunty fikar mat kijiye mere rehte hue Pa I mean Dcp Sir Daya ko chuenge bhi nahi just let me go….

Here Daya went for bureau….Shreya moves towards that direction with auto….Daya is at speed hence take a turn Shreya stops the Auto and comes out of it….Here she saw Dcp is standing at mid off road and a bike is going to hit him its none other than Daya….

Shreya:Mar gayi yeh to….

She runs and take Dcp at side…..Daya who is unknown for what happen comes to see the person he is going to hit….

Daya:Aapko lagi to nahi….

Dcp looks at his face with all awful expressions….Daya is shock to see Dcp there….

Dcp:You tumhaari problem kya hai roz mujhe yun tang karne ka record banana hai….

Daya:I am sorry Sir….

Dcp:Kya sorry what sorry haan aisa kya karte ho tum….You want to kill me….

Shreya:Please….Sir aap yahaan beech mein khade the aapki bhi galti hai and please stop acting like kids….Unhone jaan pooch ke nahi kiya….

Dcp:Tum iski side le rahi ho….Haan tumne iski side li….

Shreya:Please you go Sir please….

Dcp with an expression moves fron there…Here Shreya looks at Daya….

Shreya:Tumhe na dekhne ki bimaari hai kuch ho jaata unhe to….

Daya:How dare you aaj pehle din yeh haal hai to aage kya hoga tumhara….

Shreya:Liste mera pehla din to na jaane kab tak chale lekin tumhare kaaran agar Dcp Sir ko kuch hua na to mujhse buraa koi nahi….

Daya:Aye haii aii haii badi aayi unki chamchi Dcp Sir….Vo budha pagal aur tum bhi….

Shreya at her anger gave a tight slap at his face….

Shreya:Kya kaha tumne pagal tumhe to main….

She is about to hit him once more….He holds her both wrist tightly and then take her at the side of tree they are too close really too close….

Aye humnava mujhe apna banna le….

Sukhi padhi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de….

Hun akela zarra haath badha de…..

Sukhi padhi Dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de…

Daya:Aaj tak kissi ne Daya ko maara nahi and tum ho ki mann to karta hain ki tumhe…But chill Miss beautiful tumhe to main baad mein dekhoonga….

And he holds her face in palms….

 _ **Kab se main dar badar phir raha…..**_

 _ **musaafir dil ko panaah de….**_

 _ **tu awaargi ko meri thehra de….**_

 _ **ho sake to thora pyaar jata de…**_

 _ **sukhi padhi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de…**_

Shreya is acting as unconscious Daya is about to kiss her hence she closes her eyes but he pushes her at side….

Vaise to mausam guzre hai zindagi mein kayi par ab na jaane kyun vo lag rahe haseen tere aane pe maine jaana ki ab zinda hum kahi…..

inki tarah do kadam to badha de….

sukhi padhi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de…

Daya:Ah leave it…..Mujhe tumhari tamasha nahi banana beech road mein….Main jaa raha hoon bureau…

Daya is about to go that one hand holds him….

Dadi:Kahi nahi ja raha tu chal mere saath….

And Dadi moves with him….

Here Shreya looking weird….

Shreya:Kitna ajeeb ladka hai baal baal bachi main….Oh no ab iski wajah se ghar mein bhi daant khaaongi kya karoon main iska….

 **FLASHBACK OVER…..**

Shreya:Hadd hai ab kya karoon main kahin koi problem na ho jaaye…

Shreya moves to follow him….Here Daya at stairs….

Abhijeet:Kahaan ja rahe ho tum Daya…..

Daya:Vo main bureau….

Shreya:Maine manna kiya tha Sir par Sir maane hi nahi…..

Abhijeet:Its ok koi nahi….Daya tu aaj rest kar kal se pakka chale jaana….

Daya:Par Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Maine keh diya na….

Daya:Kyun Abhijeet mujhse yahaan nahi raha jaata….

Abhijeet:Daya kal chale jaana tu theek ho jaayega….

Daya:Kyun na jaaon main haan tum chahte nahi ho ki mera bhi naam ho haan issliye mujhe rokte ho hai na you feel jealous of me…..

Abhijeet:Daya….

And he gave a tight slap at his face….Shreya is at full shock whereas Daya in anger moves to his room…..

 _ **Here end this chapter…..Tell me hows it….**_

 _ **So how was it?How Shreya will be ever able to cure Daya….**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for supporting me a lot love you all….**_

 _ **Here is a new chappy…..May you like it….**_

 _ **NOW NEXT CHAPTER:**_

Abhijeet is too hurted due to Daya's word and he sits at stairs only tear slip through his eyes….Shreya puts hand at his shoulder….

Shreya:I am sorry main baahar waali hoon phir bhi aapke ghar ke matters pe bol rahi hoon….Sir aapko aise baat nahi karni chahiye….

Abhijeet:Tumne suna na Shreya vo kaise mujhe….

Shreya:I know Sir….I know unki galti hai….But he does'nt doing by himself….

Abhijeet:Mujhe pata hai Shreya but ho to raha hai na yeh….Daya sochta hai ki main….

Shreya:Whatever he is thinking does'nt matter Sir he cares for you lot aur yeh to aap bhi jaante hai….You should be happy….

Abhijeet:Kyun….

Shreya:Sir maana ki Daya 6 mahine se ek hi din jee rahe hai but aaj pehli baar he feels it….

Abhijeet:Matlab….

Shreya:Sir its simple if we are at same place from long time we start feeling awkward….Same with Daya Sir…Vo bhi top yahaan 10 din se hai zaroor hi unka dimaag nahi jaanta ki vo 10 din se yahaan hai par dil jaanta hai that's why unhone aisa kahaan….

Abhijeet:I think you are right Shreya….Daya itni zidd kyun karta agar hum usse ek din ke liye manna karte kahi na kahi he feels ki vo yahaan bahut dino se it's a positive sign….

Shreya assures him with a nod….

Abhijeet:You are too sweet Shreya….Thank you so much itni badi cheez main kyun nahi dekh paaya….

Shreya:Kyun ki hum log apna nazariya badalna nahi chahte sir I am sorry Sir meri baat aapko burii lage to….Aapko nahi lagta we all are fed up of this….

Abhijeet:Matlab kya hain tumhara….

Shreya:Matlab nahi maksad I want Daya sir to be cured jald se jald….

Abhijeet:Kyun why you want it too fast?

Shreya:Sir vo main abhi aapko nahi bata sakti bas yeh bol sakti hoon ki I want to do something I know may be iski shuruaat mein kuch problems occur kar sakti hai but Daya Sir will be fine please mere liye na sahi apne bhai ke liye main jo chahti hoon usse karne ke liye haami bhar dijiye….

Abhijeet:But Shreya tum chahti kya ho….

Shreya:Aapko kal pata chal jaayegi bas aapki marzi ke binaa nahi kar sakti kaun kya bolta hai I don't know agar aap saath hai to Daya Sir ko theek karne ki jung main pal bhar mein jeet jaaungi….

Abhijeet nodded and Shreya move away fromm their house….At whole day work at bureau Shreya comes back home at 1am…..

Here Kaavya is waiting for her too long….

Person:Kaavya beta tu kha le kaahe ko uss ladki liye bhooki rehti hain….

Kaavya:Mausi vo meri behan hai koi ladki nahi samajh nahi aata kyun aap aise bolte ho….

Mausi makes her face and starts acting as she is crying….

Kaavya:I am sorry mausi aapko pata hai na maa ke jaane baad maine hi Shreya ka khayaal rakha hai main uske baare mein kuch nahi sunn sakti…

Mausi:Haan tum uske liye raat bhar jaag bhi sakti ho aur vo kya kar sakti hai tumhare liye….

Shreya:Marr sakti hoon maar daal sakti hoon khud ko….

Kaavya look at Shreya her face lit up….

Kaavya:Shreya….

She goes and hugs her….

Mausi:Marr sakti hoon ka to pata nahi maar zaroor sakti ho 24 saal pehle maa ko maara ab kaavya….

Kaavya:Maasi bas kariye jayiye aap yahaan se..

Shreya has tears at her eyes….

Kaavya:Tu pareshan mat ho maasi to aise hi….Mujhe pata hai meri behan mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti chal jaldi se fresh hole phir khaana khaaye….

Shreya hugs her tightly…

Shreya:I love you Di….Main sach mein karoongi di ek din karoongi Di uss din maasi ke paas kuch nahi hoga kehna ko….

Kaavya kiss at her forehead and Shreya moves to room for getting fresh and after sometime comes back….Both of them had dinner and Shreya moves to her room….

Shreya POV:Di I'll do something I'll do…..

That night she does'nt sleep only busy at her computer and waiting for new morning which is going to be new for everyone She is going to really surprise everyone….

Here **at Daya's house….**

Its morning and at 5 o clock there is a door bell at Daya's house…

Taarika:Kaun hain itni subah itni jaldi….

She goes and opens door and shock to see the person….

Taarika:Shreya tum yahaan itni subah kya kar rahi ho….

Shreya:Aaj mujhe bahut zaroori kaam karna hai Taarika can you please put this on Daya's table….Isse aisi jagah rakhna jisse jaise hi Daya uthe uski pehli nazar ispe padhe….

Taarika:But iss gift mein hain kya matlab Daya ko tum yaad bhi nahi to tum yeh gift ka kya karogi….

Shreya:You trust me….Mujh pe trust kar ke apne devar ko mujhe saupa hai jaao jo kaha karo nahi to vo miss universe aka Daayan uth jaayegi jaao…..

Taarika smiles because she knows Shreya is talking about none other than Daya's mom….She goes and puts that gift infront of Daya's table and then starts doing her work soon everyone get up….Daya also gets up….

Daya:Yeh gift yahaan kya kar raha hain….Oh main Dadi ke laaya honga aur yahi bhul gaya kitna bhullakkad hun main….

As he is going to give to Dadi….He saw a slip on it….

 _Aap hi ke liye hai Daya please look at it tabhi baahar aayiyega….._

Daya:Aakhir aisa gift dene waala kaun ho sakta mujhe mera aisa kaun shubh chintak hain….Dekh hi leta hoon pata chal jaayega….

Daya opens the pack and shock to see a Dvd on it….

Daya:Dvd kaun pagal hai subah subah main yeh dekhoon….

Daya puts Dvd on Dvd player and starts it…..

Here Abhijeet comes and saw Shreya at sofa sitting feeling at too tension….

Abhijeet:Kya kar rahi ho yahaan Shreya aaj waqt se pehle….

Shreya:Sir vo main….

Abhijeet:Acha jo tumne kaha tha ki tum kuch karna chahti ho kab kar rahi ho itna to batao….

As soon Shreya completes her sentence…..Dm coming running to Abhijeet….

DM:Abhijeet Daya Daya behosh ho gaya vo kuch nahi keh raha….

Abhijeet:Kya….

Shreya:Mujhe lagi raha tha ki aisa kuch hoga I must be prepare for it….Aise kaarnaame se pehle prepare to hona chahiye na….

Abhijeet:What do you mean?Shreya tumhare vishwas karne ka yeh silaa diya mujhe….

Abhijeet goes and runs towards Daya's room….Shreya is about to go but Dm holds her hand tightly and squeeze it….She gave a tight slap at her face….

Dadi:Mat maar usse bachi hai jaan pooch ke nahi kiya usne….

DM:Maa aaj aap chup rahiye pichle 10 din se yeh roz yahaa aati hai pata hai kyun aapko paiso ke liye maa….Mere daya ko fasana chahti yeh maar daalna chahti hai issliye isne yeh kiya….Aur tujhe koi aur ghar nahi mila mera ghar barbaad kar rahi hai….

Shreya:Nahi Aunty meri baat suniye maine….

She gaves once more a tight slap at her face….

DM:Nikal ja mere ghar se ja yahaan se….

Here a person enters to their house….

Person:Kya Mr Daya yahi rehte hai….

Taarika is shock to see that person….He is whom she is waiting too long….

Taarika:Dr Vinod…..Maa Dr Vinod he is specialist hum 6 mahine inko yahaan laana chah rahe the but he does'nt come he can take care of Daya….Par aap yahaan…

Vinod:Mujhe Shreya ne bullaya hain….

Taarika:Please Sir come Daya yahaan hain….

Here Shreya has tears at her eyes….Dadi goes and comfort her….

Dadi:Dekha aaj iske kaaran Daya ko dekhne vo Doctor aaya aur tu hai ki isse hi bol….

Abhijeet:Bole na to kya kare Dadi…..Maa ke hazaar bolne pe bhi I trust her mauka diya isse kya kiya isne yeh video banayi aap khud dekhiye isse….

Abhijeet comes towards Shreya….

Abhijeet:I am sorry Shreya aaj tum nahi haari haara to main hun aisi ladki pe bharosa karna meri galti thi…..Maa sahii kehti hai tum jaisi kissi ki feelings samajh nahi sakti….

Dadi:Abhijeet aise tu kaise baat kar sakta hai….

Abhijeet:Kyun Dadi andar mera bhai ki haalat kharaab hai and you feel ki main iski pooja karoon…..Mann to karta hai….

He waves his hand to slap but stops….

Abhijeet:Shreya main bahut izzat karta hoon auraton ki lekin aaj jo tumne kiya uski nahi bhagwaan ke liye mere ghar se chali jaao….

Shreya:Sir….Bas ek baar main Daya sir ko dekh loon I'll go….Sir maine bahut mehnat ki hain main haar nahi sakti….

Abhijeet:I said get out from my house aur aaj ke baad yahaan dikh mat jaana….

DM:Jaa yahaan se mujhe yeh ladki mere ghar mein nahi chahiye jaa….

Shreya having tears moves away from Daya's house….

 _ **So end this chappy here….**_

 _ **To kya Shreya ki yeh koshish ho jaayegi flop?Ya Milegi Daya ko umeed ki kiran?Kya Shreya Daya ke parivaar khilaaf jaa ke bacha paayegi Daya ko…..**_

 _ **To get answer stay tuned….**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel little bad since i got only 13 reviews for previous chapter**

 **Abhi bahut suspense hai story don't worry….**

 **Thank you so much for reading….and Reviewing shairing your views….**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes….**

 **NOW NEXT CHAPPY…**

Here Dadi comes and starts looking to DVD…Shreya has gifted Daya…..It starts

 _Hello Daya….._

 _Hmmm I know you are thinking na why should a unknown girl like me gifted you this Dvd….So I'll tell you each and everything…..You think today's Dadi birthday…..That's not Today is 3 july 2015….._

 _Shock na…._

 _I know it will be shocking for you but apart from this one thing is true…._

 _Daya Sir se zyada himmat kissi bhi nahi hai….He can do everything he want in his life….He can brake doors….He can love everyone till the end and any girl who got your love will be special…._

 _Do you remember Kaavya Daya Sir?Ya Kaavya you loved him and that day at which Dadi's birthday you are going to propose her…..Tell her how you love her….But destiny has something different store for this love story and apne pyaar tak pahunchne pehle hi you met with an accident…_

 _Aap ke Sir mein bahut zor se lagi thi that's why you don't remember anything…._

 _Daya Sir time has passed away….From 6 months Dadi,Aunty ,Uncle,Abhijeet Sir and each person are trying to make you feel happy…..That's why they live same day with you…._

 _But Din chahe kitna hi acha kyun na ho kabhi na kabhi to khatm hota hi hai na Sir…..So I did that….Aapko dukh ho raha hoga lag raha hoga ki yeh kya hua lekin yahi sach hai and don't feel disheartened we all are with you Please be happy aur aaj itne dino baad ek naya Din jee lijiye hum sab ke saath…._

 _Aap ko lag raha hoga ki ek unknown ladki yeh saari baat aapse kyun keh rahi hai….Daya I think I will be only unknown for you….Main unme se ek hoon jisse aap roz milte hai par phir bhi roz bhool jaate hai….I am not complaining you are my senior Sir….Bas aaj jab aapne aunty se kaha ki roz anjaan logon ko aapke paas aane ka mauka mil jaayegi to taqleef hui nahi jaanti kyun bas hui…._

 _Aapka mera rishta kya hai yeh to nahi jaanti lekin acquaintance sahi waqt aane pe bataungi abhi bas itna jaan lijiye I am Inspector Shreya from Cid….Aur apne hum sab ki taraf se get well soon Sir….We love you a lot…._

Video ends Dadi has tears at her eyes….

Abhijeet:Dekh liya aapne yeh kiya isne Daya ke dimaag mein ulta asar par gaya to iska to kuch nahi jaayegi humara sab khatm ho jaayega…

Dadi:Bas Abhijeet Shreya ne kuch galat nahi kiya….

Abhijeet:To you think this is right if Daya ne yeh dekh liya hai to….

Taarika:To acha hai Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Taarika tum bhi…

Taarika:Haan Abhijeet main bhi….Jo Shreya ne aaj kiya na vo humein karna chahiye tha Abhijeet usse Daya se kuch lena dena nahi hai phir bhi usne itna kuch kiya….

Abhijeet:Par….

Taarika:Abhijeet hum kya chahte Daya theek ho jaaye na I know tum uski bahut care karte ho that's why you feel that its not good but ek baar Daya ke point of view se socho he needs a change and that's change is given by Shreya….

Abhijeet:Par Daya….

Person:Main theek hoon Abhijeet….

Abhijeet turns and shock to see Daya there…

Abhijeet:Daya mera bhai tu theek hai….

Daya:Yes….

Duo hug each other….Both has tears at their eyes….

Daya:I am sorry Abhijeet main na jaane kab se yeh sab….Aaj jo keh raha hoon shayad kal vo bhi bhool jaaon but one thing is sure…..Mera bhai meri chinta karna nahi chodega….Bahut taqleef deta hoon na main…

Abhijeet hugs him….

Abhijeet:Nahi mere bhai bilkul nahi….

Daya goes and meet each people….And apologize he know may be he has to do same for a lifetime but what else he can do….

Daya:Dadi main bahut burra hun na maine aapko….

Dadi kisses at his forehead having tears at his forehead….

Dadi:Nahi beta tu hi to hai jisne aaj tak mujhe kabhi tang nahi kiya….

Daya:Kab se ho raha yeh sab Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Kya Daya chod na…

Daya:Kab tak chodoon Abhijeet bata aage badhne ke liye mujhe pihe to dekhna nahi hoga issliye to tum logon ne vo Dvd rakhi I don't know main kab se usse dekh raha hoon but I feel ki maine yeh samay nahi khoya thank you bhai thank you so much….

Daya hugs him and about to go to his room and turns….

Daya:Can I met Shreya once?Main usse milna chahta hoon please….

Abhijeet nodded….

Abhijeet:Kyun nahi zaroor….

Here Daya goes to his room….

Dr Vinod:Abhijeet I want to talk with you may i…..

Abhijeet nodded and they move out of their house discussing about Daya….

Vinod:Abhijeet Daya ne aaj pehli baar assurance diya hai its good…Good sign….Tumhe to pata hai aise cases mein yaadaasht ek din mein aa sakti hai ya kayi saal mein….But koshish karna acha hain….

Abhijeet nodded….Here Vinod's look at Shreya sitting at outside of Daya's house having tears at her eyes…

Vinod:If tum buraa na maano to ek baat poochoon….

Abhijeet:Haan….

Vinod:Yeh Shreya Daya ki kuch lagti hai kya?I mean wife girlfriend Fiance….

Abhijeet:Nahi nahi vo humari junior she works with us….

Vinod:Oh mujhe laga pyaar ka lafra hai you even does'nt think mujhe yahaan kaise laaya gaya hai….

FLASHBACK STARTS,,….

Shreya:I want to meet Dr Vinod….

Receptionist:Mam he can't come without any refrence aur aap jaisi aam ladki ke liye kyun aayenge…

Shreya:What do you mean aam I need that person here only…

Receptionist:Mam maine kaha na….

Shreya:Ok if vo nahi aaye to main yahaan se hiloongi nahi….

Shreya is coming to Vinod's office about 8 days and wait outside….at last Vinod's ready to go with her….

FLASHBACK ENDS….

Vinod:Issliye mujhe laga kaafi achi ladki hai acha ab main chalta hoon take care of him…

Abhijeet nodded and Vinod's moves and comes to Shreya whereas Abhijeet is looking towards her but does'nt move due to guilt….

Vinod:Daya ab theek hai Supermail….

Shreya:Thank you Mr….

Vinod:I don't understand Shreya tum yeh sab kyun sunn rahi thi and mujhse milne ke liye 8 din office ke baahar khadi rahi tum to ek baar call karti aur main haazir hota…

Shreya:Yahi to problem hai Vinod mere kehna pe aur koi aam Shreya ke liye nahi….We are friends Vinod issliye keh rahi hoon please apne profession sab ki help karo unki nahi jinhe tum chahte ho…

Vinod:I am Shreya….I will Daya theek hai and now you should do good….

Shreya:Ok tum chalo ab kaafi late ho rahe hoge….

Vinod:Yes….

Vinod moves towards his car and turns to see Shreya….

Vinod POV:You are too good Shreya….Ek baar Daya theek ho jaaye then I'll tell you I love you lot…You meant to me a lot….Kaavya Daya ke saath tumhara aur mera bhi Milan hoga….

Vinod goes….Shreya takes her bag and starts going from there….

Abhijeet:Shreya….

Shreya turns…

Abhijeet:I am sorry vo….

Shreya:sir agar apne bhai ke liye mujhse sorry bol rahe hai to rehne dijiye mujhe buraa nahi laga chalti hoon Sir…

Abhijeet:Shreya Daya want to meet you….

Shreya:I am sorry sir….Main gareeb zaroor hoon par mera bhi samaan hai main iss ghar mein aaj ke baad nahi aaungi….

Abhijeet:Shreya I am sorry please….

Shreya:Sir agar aap yeh soch rahe ki main aapki baat ka buraa maan rahi hoon to galat hai….Aunty nahi chahti ki main yahaan aaon aur main unki marzi ke binaa nahi aa sakti…..Par iska matlab yeh nahi ki main Daya ko theek karne ka apna plan chodungi par main iss ghar mein nahi aaungi…

Shreya moves from there….

Abhijeet POV:Shreya you are too good I promise jis gusse tumhe yahaan se nikaala tha ussi izzat se laaunga….Dadi ne kayi baar kaha samjhe nahi you are really meant for Daya…..

Shreya goes and sits in auto….

Shreya POV:Daya main aapke ghar se durr hui hoon haar nahi maani hain aapko main theek kar ke rahungi you will be fine soon….Kaavya aur Daya ki story poori ho ke rahegi….

Here Daya is at his room video is running at his mind….Shreya pictures coming at infront of eyes…

 _Main unme se ek hoon jisse aap roz milte hai par phir bhi roz bhool jaate hai….I am not complaining you are my senior Sir….Bas aaj jab aapne aunty se kaha ki roz anjaan logon ko aapke paas aane ka mauka mil jaayegi to taqleef hui nahi jaanti kyun bas hui…._

Daya POV:I don't know you Shreya but still lagta hain koi bahut badi kadi hai jo tumhe mujhse Jodi hui hai….I'll never let you complain anything….

 **So here I end this chappy….**

 **So kya hoga ab?Lots of confusion….**

 **Shreya Daya aur Kaavya Daya aur Vinod Shreya….**

 **Aakhir kaun hoga ek?Kaisi hogi yeh jung stay tuned to know all this….**

 **Thanks for reading….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing previous chapter**

 **Now Next one…..**

Abhijeet comes to his house with little disappointment as Shreya has says no to come at his house….Taarika saw him and comes towards him to understand what was the problem behind her husband tension….

Taarika:What happen Abhijeet?Tum pareshan lag rahe ho….

Abhijeet:Taarika vo….You know maine Shreya ko manna kar diya tha and shayad usne meri baat ko dil se laga liya usne mujhse kaha hai ki vo ab ghar mein kabhi nahi aayegi….

Taarika:Bas itni si baat…

Abhijeet:Tumhe yeh itni si baat lagti hai….Shreya eklauti kadi hai jo Daya ko theek kar sakti hai….Aur tumhe koi chinta nahi….

Taarika:Chinta isliye nahi Abhijeet kyun ki main Shreya ko ache se jaanti hoon vo kuch bhi bin maksad ke nahi karti dekh lena yahaan na aane ke baavzood bhi vo sab theek kar sakti hai….

Abhijeet:How could see binaa sab kuch jaane….

Taarika:I don't know that but may be she has some other plans….

Abhijeet:May be….

Days passed….Dvd is being putted at Daya's desk at night and he saw at that in morning and then starts his new day with all memories….

 **After 15 days….**

 **At Abhirika room…**

Abhijeet:Taarika I am going late tum aur late mat karwaao….

Taarika:Abhijeet what can I do meri aankh nahi khuli you wait for one minute main breakfast ka intezaam karti hoon….

Abhijeet:Kai zaroorat nahi baahar kha lenge chalo ab….

Both Taarika and Abhijeet went to a restaurant for having breakfast….As soon they got seated a cup bombarded to their direction….Its going to hit them but luckily they save themselves….They look at that direction and shock to see the scenario…

Here Daya seated in the chair and Shreya at the top of table….

Shreya:Tumne mere uppar cup feka….Tumhe to main….

She holds Daya's hair with her hand and rolls his head like a roller coaster….Daya with force lightly pushes her….

Daya:What's your problem mere baal kyun kharaab kar rahi ho?Jab jab tumse miloon to meri haalat kharaab kar deti ho….

Shreya:Haan main to hoon hi Gangster ek to tumhare kaaran har raat ek Dvd banaoon aur har subah sabse pehle tumhari Bandar jaisi shakl ko dekhne restaurant aaon aur tum mujhe keh rahe ho ki main tumhari haalat kharaab kar deti hoon….

Daya:To kaun kehta hai aao….Video mein to shaanti ki murat aur yahaan taandav ki rani….

Shreya:Kya kahaan sade hua kabaab….

Daya:Dekho zabaan sambhal ke baat karo mujhse….

Here Vinod comes in between both of them…

Vinod:Shreya please aur Daya tum….Tum dono har din ladhte ho kissi din shaanti se baat nahi kar sakte….Shreya you want ki Daya theek ho na to kyun karti ho aisa haan har din tum dono ladhte ho tumhe sharam nahi aati…

Shreya:Vahii to main isse keh rahi hoon har din main iske liye itna karti hoon but isse kuch yaad nahi aata….Aur yahaan aake yeh har din mere se flirt karta hai sharam na ki koi cheez nahi hai….

Daya:Flirt?Maine kab flirt kiya apni shakal dekhi aayine mein….

Shreya:Haan kaafi khoobsurat hoon main aaj ki nahi kal ki baat kar rahi nimbo….

Daya:Tumhe tameez nahi sikhaayi tumhari maa ne….Aise react karti ho jaise binaa maa ki ho…Idiot…

Shreya has tears in her eyes…Vinod's looks towards her with a sweet expression…

Shreya:Vinod main ja rahi hoon bureau inhe sab ek baar aur sunaao yaad dilaane ki koshish karo…

Daya:Kyun Darr gayi…

Shreya turns her face and having tears in her eyes is about to go but Taarika and Abhijeet look at her….As she is going Taarika holds her hand Shreya turns and hugs her tightly….Tears are flowing through her eyes….

Taarika:Shh Shreya rote nahi pareshan mat ho….

Shreya:Maine mumma ko nahi ma….Main mumma se bahut pyaar karti thi to vo mujhe kyun chod ke gayi….

Taarika:Shreya please royo mat chalo bureau chalte hain hmm rona mat….

Abhirika took Shreya with them and moves to bureau….Here Vinod looks at Daya….

Vinod:Daya aisa kyun kaha….Tumhe nahi pata Shreya kabhi kissi ke liye itna nahi karti jo vo tumhare liye kar rahi hai….Do you know poore ek mahine se vo tumhe theek karne ke liye pareshan hai….

Daya:Par vo aise kyun bol….

Vinod:Daya tumhe yaad nahi naa maine kabhi tumhe bataya vo pichle 15 din se har roz yahaan aati hai tumhe tumhari poori family ke liye yaad dilaati hai apne baare mein nahi….Daya agar tumhare dimaag mein kuch bhi bhar dete but vo kbhi nahi karti because tumhe tumhara parivaar dilaana chahti hai….

Daya:I understand sorry but vahi mujhe gussa dilaati hai I think she has no manner….

Vinod:And you think that ki uski maa ne usse kuch nahi sikhaaya right….

Daya:Yaa lagta to hai….

Vinod:Haan nahi sikhaaya because at day she comes to this world she is no more….Uske papa aur Di ne usse sambhala hai….Sambhala kya they are not that type vo bachpan se ek maid ke haath paali gayi hai tab bhi tmne usse kya keh diya….

Daya:Kya maine aaj se pehle bhi usse aisa kaha hai….

Vinod:Nahi Daya that's why….

Daya:Phir to galti ho gayi acha usse manaon kaise….

Vinod:Sorry keh do maan jaayegi….

Daya:To main jaaon….

Vinod:Kaha….

Daya:Bureau….No way she will come tab bol dena…..

At evening….

Shreya is at beach…..Daya has asked about that Vinod hence he comes to say sorry to her….Since Abhijeet and Taarika are worried about Shreya hence they also comes there but stops where Vinod is standing….

Daya goes where Shreya is sitting she is crying….But soon she saw him she wipes her tears….

Shreya:Kyun aaye ho yahaan haan….

Daya:Sorry kehne….

Shreya:Koi zaroorat nahi aaj kahoge kal bhool jaaoge….Humesha ka tumhara yahi hai….

Daya:Tum mujhe bhulne dogi to na….Uss Dvd mein yeh bhi add kar dena…

Shreya:Haha funny enough….

Daya:Vo to hai hi vaise bhi Dadi kehta hai main to kaanton ko bhi khilna sikha sakta hoon phir to tum phool ho….

Abhirika smiles looking at them….

Taarika:Aakhir Abhijeet tumhara bhai bhi flirt karna seekh hi gaya….

Vinod smiles but he feels little bad since Dareya are together….

Shreya:You mean main phool hoon par main phool kaise ho sakti phool thore na ussi daal ko kaatta hai jis ke kaaran vo uss duniya mein aaya ho….

While saying this a tear slip through her eyes….Daya wipes tears at her face and hold her face in palm he bends kisses at his forehead…..Shreya is shocked due to this sudden change but says nothing…

Daya:Tums ach mein phool ho Shreya kyon ki phool ki tarah tum sab ki zindagi mehkaati ho jaise meri….

Shreya:Bas karo don't flirt with me first day se jab se aayi hoon tum raat aate aate tak aise dialogue maar hi dete ho….

Daya:Aisa kya acha yeh naya tha ya puraana….

Shreya:Yeh naya tha….New discovery Mr Daya….

Daya:Tum apne seniors ko naam se bulaati ho….

Shreya lifts her hand and slightly slap at his forehead….

Shreya:Nahi par tumhe senior manta kaun hai….

Daya holds her hand tightly and pulls her at his side….

Daya:To aakhir kya maanti ho mujhe….

Shreya is too close to him….Due to which she feels uncomfortable….Shreya tightly hugs him and then shouts…..

Shreya(shouts):Bhoot….

And runs towards water…..Daya starts chasing her….Abhirika smiles….

Abhijeet:They are meant for each other….Shreya really loves him….

Taarika:Yaa shayad vo jaanti nahi but she likes him….Aur Daya ko to Shreya se har roz attraction hota hai saahabzaade humse mile na mile Shreya se zaroor milte hai…..

Abhirika shares a laughter….But these words are echoing Vinod he is thinking whether Shreya loved Daya or not….

 **So end of this chappy….**

 **Hows it….**

 **Dareya scenes are there happy…..So will Dareya be unite or Vinod will create problem….**

 **THANKS FOR READING…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing….**

 **Now new chapter:**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes…..**

Shreya comes to Vinod hugs him as soon Daya goes with Abhirika….

Shreya:Today is really nice day na….I am feeling happy….

Vinod smiles slightly….

Shreya:Acha tumne abhi ka video banaya kal ki Dvd mein add kar deti hoon do….

Vinod:Sorry Shreya I did'nt…

Shreya:Kyun Vinod you know na main Daya ko theek karne mein lagi huyi hoon and agar aisa raha to he will never fine….How could you be so careless?

Vinod:Main bhi tumhare saath laga hoon lekin aaj ki video se Daya theek ho ke Kaavya ke paas nahi jaayea….

Shreya:What do you mean?Iss love story ko main poora kar ke rahungi….

Vinod:Shreya you really think ki Daya ko tum aise theek kar sakti ho….Iss waqt ki video tum uske saath thi if he knows you have done so much to cure him why should he go to his first love….

Shreya:What nonsense….

Vinod:Its not nonsense if anyone knows ki unhe unse zyaada pyaar karne waala koi hai to vo kyun kissi teesre ke paas jaayegi….

Shreya:What do you mean I don't love Daya…

Vinod looks at her and then grabs her hand tightly….

Vinod:Acha to Daya ko jab uske pyaar ne bhi chod diya to why you come here to cure him….Kaavya ne saaf saaf manna kiya ki vo Daya ke saath nahi rahegi even vo to Daya ke paas bhi nahi aana chahti tab bhi tum lagi ho yahaan kyun….

Shreya:Kyun ki maine Dadi se waada kiya hai….Bas Vinod tum baat ka issue banna rahe ho….

Vinod:Main issue nahi banna raha Shreya yaad karo Kaavya ne kya kaha tha….

FLASHBACK STARTS….

Shreya:To aakhir hum kya kar sakte hai Daya ko theek karne ke liye…

Vinod:Shreya Daya Kaavya ke saath tha uss waqt uski memory loss accident se zyada iss shock se gayi because he loss his love….Jab humein usse uske pyaar se milaa denge to vo normal react karega may be he should fine….

Shreya:You mean I have to bring Kaavya there…

Vinod nodded….Shreya comes to her house discussed about that to Kaavya…

Kaavya:Shreya vo ladka mujhe aag mein chod ke gaya tha how could I go to him….

Shreya:Because he is afraid he thinks you died di please kissi ki zindagi bachane ka mauka hai tumhare paas ek koshishi to karo….

Vinod:Haan Kaavya please….I think that tumhe dekhte hi we get some clues he will be fine….

Kaavya comes to Vinod and glares at him….

Kaavya:To iss nautanki mein tumne meri behan ko fasaaya arre vo pagal hai meri behan marr sakti hai she'll not go there…

Shreya:I promise di I 'll not bas ek baar please…

Kaavya:Stop it Shreya main uss pagal bhulakkad se milne nahi ja rahi jeeye mare I don't care….

Shreya gave a tight slap at her face….

FLASHBACK ENDS….

Vinod:Jo ladki mar jaane pe bhi apni behan ko ek kharoch nahi maar sakti vo apni behan pe haath uthaati hai uske liye….Tum Daya ke liye har raat aadhi neennd leti ho and you say that you don't love him….

Shreya:Because I don't….

Vinod:Acha to apne parivaar se jhooth bol ke isse milne aati ho vo pyaar nahi hai….

Shreya:Nahi hai…

Vinod:Vo theek ho na ho you never leave your hope and you don't love him….

Shreya(shouts):No….

Vinod:Jo ladki aaj tak kissi apni maa ke baare pe kehna pe chodhti nahi thi dekhti nahi thi aaj ussi insaan ke saath khel rahi thi and you say that you don't love him….

Shreya overwhelmes with all pressure she shouts aloud….

Shreya:Yes I love him….I love him more I can love anyone mujhe nahi pata kab kaise but I start caring for him…..Vinod par main kaise iss insaan se pyaar kar sakti ho vo meri di ka pyaar hai main kaise unse unka pyaar cheen sakti hoon…

Vinod has tears due to her acceptance of love for Daya not him….But he consoles himself goes to her and wipes her tears…..

Vinod:Tumne kissi ka pyaar nahi cheena you just loved him and trust me kissi se pyaar karna gunaah nahi bas har koi apna pyaar nahi paa sakta….Jaise main….

Shreya look at him and he change his tone…

Vinod:I mean I lost my love she loves anyone else but I'll try my best ki tumhe tumhara pyaar na khona padhe….Please promise me Shreya you will never left him vo pehle hi apna pyaar kho chukka hai….Aur tumhe koi haq nahi usse uska doosra pyaar cheenne ka….

Shreya:uska pyaar vo mujhse kaise pyaar kar sakte hai unhe to main yaad bhi nahi….

Vinod cupes her face…

Vinod:That's why vo tumse har din pyaar karta hai a new love story at each day he loves you maine dekha hai Abhijeet ne Taarika sab ne….

Shreya hugs him tightly….

Shreya:I am sorry Vinod and I love you….

Vinod hugs her tightly….

Vinod:Mee to….Par sirf friend jaise galat matlab mat nikaalna…..Vaise bhi Daya ki jagah main nahi loonga….

Shreya smiles and hugs him once more….

 **I know chappy chota hai but finally Shreya reveals his feeling for Daya now if she loves him will she able to cure him or a great problem is between her dream…..**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
